


Punishments

by fiesty_58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Funny, Platonic Relationships, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiesty_58/pseuds/fiesty_58
Summary: The reader comes back to the bunker from a solo hunt and is beyond pissed at the boys because she had to do a double hunt because of their mistake and decides to give each of the boys punishments (not sexual).





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> This my SPN fic on Ao3, but this same fic is on Tumblr, my account is called: is-jus-me.   
> If you want to read more they'll be on Tumblr, but I'm gonna try my best to post all those fics from Tumblr to Ao3.

You stormed into the bunker even though you were absolutely exhausted, you were infuriated by the boys, they were idiots. You were supposed to be on a solo hunt while the boys were on another hunt 3 town away getting rid of a bunch of ghouls. And stupidly a few of the ghouls managed to escape which caused you to drive over to that town and getting rid of them and the none of the boys had any idea. 

“Boys, get your asses into the living room,” You yelled at the top of your lungs, all of them appeared after a few minutes and you told them to sit down on the couch as you stood in front of them. 

“I’m extremely mad at all of you, how can you guys be so damn irresponsible,” You yelled at them.

“What do you mean Y/N?” Sam asked,

“You guys were supposed to get rid of the ghouls right?” You asked them.

“Yes, we were, and we did,” Cas said.

“Well, guess what? A few of the ghouls escaped and I had to deal with them myself, that’s why I am 2 days late,” You said clenching your jaw in anger

“Oh shit, we’re so sorry Y/N,” Sam apologized.

“No, sorry’s not gonna cut it, all four of you are, are… are grounded!” You exclaimed after much thinking over the punishment you were gonna give them.

 “You can’t ground us we’re grown men,” Dean said throwing his hand up in the air while standing up, in return, he got a “sit-your-ass-down” look from you which worked. 

“Now as for your groundings… Dean, no more junk food only rabbit food, no porn, no beer and no going out to get lucky… for a week,” You told the older Winchester.

“A week?” He asked 

“A week,” You confirmed.

“So for you, Sammy, greasy food for the rest of the week, no morning runs and no reading,” You told him.

“What? But that’s so unfair,” he whined

“Everything fair in love and war sweetheart and this is war,” You told him and he replied by giving you a defeated sigh. 

“And Cas hmm…” You pondered for a while thinking what the Angel loved most.

“I got it, Cas I’m taking the trench coat away for a week,” You pointed at the article of clothing the angel never left.

“B-but Y/N,” Cas started to complain, “Now, Cas,” You said sternly, which made the angel take off the trench coat and hand it to you, and the moment he sat back down on the couch he started to longingly stare at the coat which clutched tightly in your hands.

“And last but not least, Jack,” You smirked, which caused the Nephilim to turn even more nervous. 

“Jack no more sweets for you for a week,” You told him, surprisingly he was the only one out of the boys who didn’t complain about the punishment he got. 

“So, it’s settled, you have your punishments and they will last for one week,” You clapped, and started to walk away.

“Oh and I’ve talked to Rowena and she has put some spells onto all of you so if any of you try to rebel you will get an electric shock,” You said to them.

“But Rowena isn’t even here,” Dean said giving you a pointed look.

“How do you know that Winchester,” Rowena said suddenly appearing behind the couch.

“H-How d-did y-you… what the fuck?” Dean stuttered.

“Invisibility spell,” She casually replied.

“I hate you both so much right now,” Dean muttered.

“You love us,” You and Rowena giggled.


End file.
